georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Time No See
Long Time No See was the season ending episode of Season Two of George Lopez, also the 24th episode of the season, and the 28th overall series episode. Co-written by Luisa Leschin, John R. Morey and Dailyn Rodriguez, the episode, directed by John Pasquin premiered on ABC-TV on May 14, 2003. Synopsis When George's father Manny sends him a check for $20,000 to pay off his debt, George and the family take a trip out to Phoenix to meet his father for the first time in 36 years. Storyline After George's estranged father, Manny Lopez, who left he and Benny when he was only two years old, offers, after a phone call to him in Phoenix, as well as a visit from Manny's wife Lydia (Cristina Saralegui days earlier in "George Has Two Mommies", episode #27), to give him a huge loan to save the family from financial ruin, George vows to visit him in Phoenix. Carmen declines going with the family, as George, conflicted at taking a loan from the father he never knew and deserted he and Benny when they needed him, reluctantly decides to make the trip to Arizona. George's difficult personal journey becomes a family vacation when Angie insists on joining him with Benny and Max. Along the way, George reminisces about his upbringing, with flashbacks of a young Benny and Manny (Amaury Nolasco) arguing on the day which Manny decided to leave her and George. When he finally meets Manny, things seem to be going okay, as Manny, surprised at seeing a grown up George after many years, embraces him, as they begin talking, which leads to them talking about Benny. When George reveals that he doesn't want to take the check, he tears up the check, and reveals his angry resentment over Manny not being so successful, but in not trying to reach out to establish a relationship with him, as well as leaving a young woman at the time with a two-year old, and not trying to support for the raising of him/ When a heated argement ensues, with Manny calling Benny a "crazy gibrona" and then punches him in the face, telling Manny "and that's for my mother!!". Meanwhile, back at home, Ernie is starting to get more success with meeting women. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez] as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Maria Beck as Young Benny *Rod Britt as Doctor *William Marquez as Manny Lopez *Amaury Nolasco as Young Manny *Nicole Stuart as Rachel Trivia *For the two first seasons, George Lopez was nominated for the 2003 Teen Choice Award for "Choice Breakout TV Star-Male." *In the episode "Long Time No See", Benny has a flashback in which she mentions that her mother took care of George while she and Manny were at work. This clashes with information received in the episode "George Testi-Lies for Benny", where we find out that Benny's mother completely disowned her after she got pregnant with George. *This episode shows two flashbacks. One of them shows the time that George was born; the other one shows Manny leaving George and Benny. Quotes :George: It's nice to be the nation's largest minority, but couldn't we leave one damn soul station in the desert? ---- :George Manny: You think you're a success? I don't care how many checks you write, and I don't care how big your company is. You're a failure and you can't buy me. up the check :Manny: Hey, you know what? You got this cockiness from me. :George: Man, I didn't get anything from you, but a letter full of excuses. Even without a father, I'm more of a man than you'll ever be. :Manny: All right, that's enough. :George: You left a woman sitting in her living room with a kid and no way to make ends meet. You turned your back on us! :Manny: Are you done? :George: No, I'm not done. :Manny: The only mistake I've made was leaving you with that crazy cabrona! :George: (punches Manny which makes him fall) That's for my mother. Now I'm done. the door ---- :George: When I hit Manny, I told him it was for you. :Benny: Really? That's the first gift you've given me that I wanted, tell me about it. :George: I hit him once and he went down. :Benny: Set the scene for me. :George: He had a little blood in the corner of his mouth. :Benny: Oh, my son. (hugs George) ---- :George Angie invites Benny, Max, and Mr. Needles along on the trip: Anyone else, Angie? Maybe your parents would like to see Phoenix 'cause now my painful personal journey has turned into a family vacation. Oh, let's not forget the camera. up the camera Here's me weeping at the Grand Canyon. shutters ---- :George Angie: Before I married you, my life was just fine without love and support. Right, Mom? :Benny: I hardly knew you were there. ---- :George [to Benny after reading the letter his father wrote him as a child, but Benny never gave to him}: Do you know what this letter would have meant to me as a kid? What kind of mother are you? :Benny: Oh yeah, I raise you for 18 years, he writes you one letter﻿. It's a tie! ---- :Benny: You know what, forget it! I can hitch it, I'll show some leg! :George: I've seen your legs. You'll die out here. Get in! ---- Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes